<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Make Me by Magnetism_bind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389586">You Can't Make Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind'>Magnetism_bind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Concern!verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arousal, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Caning, Dom!Silver, Established Relationship, Feelings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Submission, Switching, season 3 fic, sub!Flint, surrender, who knew once again there'd be feelings in the porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Flint looks at Silver is getting to be a problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Concern!verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2279582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can't Make Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to Concern (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947239) although there are least two fics I have yet to write that fit between that fic and this one. One will be the spyglass fic because, like Silver, I keep thinking about it, and the other will be the first time Flint surrenders control to Silver. I never promised to write in a linear fashion. 😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Silver pinched the bridge of his nose as soon as they were alone in the room. “You can’t keep looking at me like that. Not in front of the men.”</p><p>“Like what?” Flint walked to the window and peered out, looking across the expanse outside. He seemed as though he had no concern in the world, certainly not for whatever worry Silver held at the moment.</p><p>“You know like what!” Silver retorted. He placed his palms on the desk, staring down at it like he could find an answer there. “Like…you’re <em>fond </em>of me.”</p><p>Flint turned and leaned against the window frame, simply gazing at him. “And why shouldn’t I look at you like that?”</p><p>Silver felt the corners of his mouth twitch in spite of himself. He forced it away. “Because…” <em>It’s intimate. It’s as though there’s no one else in the room when there’s a whole fucking crew observing us. Because it says things that you haven’t technically said yet. </em></p><p>“It undermines my authority.” He said finally. Surely Flint could understand that? Surely he knew that already. He had to feel the same way. He had to understand that Silver needed to maintain his position here.</p><p>“It undermines your authority to have me look at you.” Flint said after a moment.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” Silver sighed.</p><p>While he had grown more accustomed to being their quartermaster the level of power, of command at his hands now was still new and he needed the crew to keep their faith in him. If they knew that he and Flint occasionally….wouldn’t that make him lose face? Or would it matter? Silver had wrestled with this problem before and he still hadn’t come to a firm conclusion.</p><p>The truth of the matter was, he didn’t want Flint to stop looking at him like that, but he needed him to. At least around the other crew members. He needed this position to matter, he needed the crew’s respect to maintain that position. He needed this legend that Billy put into place to continue existing if they were going to have any chance here.</p><p>“It has to stop.” He said quietly. It was necessary. He wasn’t saying they couldn’t fuck; he just needed Flint not to look at him like that.</p><p>All Flint offered was a faint snort in response.</p><p>Silver’s head came up and his gaze rested levelly on Flint. “What was that?”</p><p>Flint paused, as though considering his words, and then quite deliberately he wetted his lips and looked directly at Silver. “You can’t make me.”</p><p>The words sent a sharp jolt to Silver’s chest. For a moment he simply stared at Flint incredulously. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Flint crossed the room to the other side of the desk and placed his hands on it, mirroring Silver’s position. He looked fully into Silver’s face. “You can’t make me.”</p><p>“Yes, I can.” Silver snarled. His heart raced at the shift in the room, at the way the air had grown heated with implication and possibility. The door wasn’t even locked. Any of the crew could still walk in.</p><p>Something altered slightly in Flint’s expression. “Prove it.”</p><p>Silver straightened up and Flint did the same, almost warily.</p><p>“Take off your coat.” Silver said softly.</p><p>Flint didn’t move.</p><p>Silver’s eyes narrowed. “Take. Off. Your. Coat.”</p><p>The silence in the room was weighted. He felt the sweat dripping down his back. If Flint didn’t do this, if he refused…something would truly have to shift. He’d have to do something else and Silver had no idea what that something else would be.</p><p>And then just as Silver started to think of those things, of anything, Flint finally moved. Slowly he shifted the coat from his shoulders and laid it over the side table before turning back to Silver. His very stance said, ‘now what?’ challenging Silver.</p><p>Silver swallowed.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time they had done this, like this. But Silver had been a tad intoxicated the other time, at least enough to make him bold enough to order Flint to his knees. It had worked though and what had followed afterwards had been extremely enlightening. Well, after Flint started speaking to him again. There had been a few days in-between where Silver wasn’t sure if he had fucked up everything between them. That by letting Flint know it was all right to surrender, he hadn’t lost everything he had with Silver.</p><p>Now Silver himself knew better. Now he knew the nature of Flint’s desires were as varied as his own. Now he simply had to have some confidence in his own abilities. He knew Flint did, or liked to think he did.</p><p>He took a deep breath. “Place your hands on the desk.”</p><p>Flint gave him a hard look, like he wasn’t quite sure what Silver was up to with this and then he walked over to the desk and placed his hands there, waiting for Silver’s next order.</p><p>Silver straightened his shoulders and made his way around the desk behind Flint. Abruptly he had an idea. He reached into his pocket and took out his kerchief. He leaned forward, brushing against slightly against Flint’s side as he dropped the kerchief on the desk in front of him.</p><p>“Tie that over your eyes.”</p><p>“You can’t blindfold me every time I look at you.” Flint pointed out. Nevertheless, he picked up the kerchief and tied it over his face. “What kind of message would that send to the men?”</p><p>Once he had done so, Silver felt a modicum of tension ease from his shoulders. He could do this easier if Flint wasn’t looking at him all the fucking time.</p><p>“I suppose not.” He said. “But I can enjoy it right now.”</p><p>He placed a hand on Flint’s lower back, and then let it slide lower to rest upon his ass. He felt Flint tense slightly. Silver squeezed his cheek gently as he leaned in to whisper in Flint’s ear.</p><p>“Shall I make you strip?” He whispered. “Shall I?” He let his hand drift down the clothed curve of Flint’s ass, and then up again, teasing the faint line of his cleft.</p><p>Flint sucked in a breath. “Do what you like.”</p><p>“I will.” Silver said mildly. “Take down your breeches.”</p><p>He took a few steps back, watching as Flint reached for his belt and undid it, letting it slide to the floor. Next he shoved his breeches down to his ankles. His hands hesitated at his underclothes.</p><p>“Leave those on.” Silver said brusquely. He wanted there to be some surprises after all. Or rather he was tempted to see just how far he could push Flint, if he could actually make him beg. It seemed almost an impossibility, but the thought was intoxicating.</p><p>He poured himself a cup of rum as he considered it, sinking down into the chair behind the desk as he did.</p><p>Flint shifted slightly, spreading his palms more widely upon the desk. “What’re you waiting for?”</p><p>“I’m still deciding.”</p><p>“Deciding what?”</p><p>“How to punish you.”</p><p>Flint cocked his head behind the blindfold. “Punish me?” He sounded almost amused. “And what exactly are you punishing me for?”</p><p>“For undermining my authority during a crucial time of war.” Silver said flatly.</p><p>Flint’s nostrils flared slightly. “You’re seriously…”</p><p>“Shut up or I’ll gag you as well.” Silver stated, testing the waters between them.</p><p>To his amazement Flint fell silent.</p><p>“Good.” Silver took a sip of rum. Of course now that he had said it, he would actually have to punish Flint. He cast his mind back to their times together, all the ways Flint had played with him and made him gasp and moan for it before he finally fucked Silver. He remembered the time Flint had fucked him with the spyglass and how easily he had come from it. He could do something similar he supposed, but he wanted this punishment to be of his own devising and not simply imitation.</p><p>He took another sip of rum and gazed at Flint, blindfolded, clad only in his shirt and underclothes, waiting for Silver to decide what to do with him. Downing the rest of the rum, Silver rose to his feet.</p><p>In the map stand in the corner of the cabin there was a cane. He had noticed it once or twice, but never thought much about it. Now, Silver decided, it would do well enough for his purposes. When it came down to it, the oldest punishments were still often the best.</p><p>He drew the cane from the stand and carried it over to where Flint still waited by the desk.</p><p>Silver surveyed him. “Bend over a little further.” He instructed.</p><p>Flint did so, his palms pressed flat to the desk.</p><p>Silver leaned closer, letting his words whisper their way into Flint’s ear. “Brace yourself.”</p><p>He stepped back and swung the cane, bringing it down lightly against Flint’s ass.</p><p>A noise, half like a startled cry, half like a smothered groan escaped Flint, and he leaned forward slightly towards the desk, steadying himself.</p><p>Silver did it again, and this time Flint stayed silent.</p><p>“How many do you think you deserve?” Silver mused aloud as he moved behind Flint to stand on his other side.</p><p>Flint remained silent still.</p><p>“You’re allowed to answer me.” Silver told him, and struck him again.</p><p>“I’m sure you have a number in mind.” Flint gritted out.</p><p>Silver shrugged and raised the cane again. After ten strokes, he stopped and moved closer to tug at Flint’s underclothes so that he could inspect his handiwork. Flint’s backside was nicely flushed.</p><p>Silver stepped back and then, out of curiosity he glanced at the front of Flint’s underclothes. He was rewarded by the sight of Flint’s cock pressed firmly against the material.</p><p>Silver smiled.</p><p>“What’re you looking at?” Flint growled. In spite of the blindfold he seemed to know exactly were Silver’s gaze was.</p><p>“Nothing.” Silver said sweetly.</p><p>He returned to his previous position and raised the cane again. This time he drew the strokes out more, watching as Flint anticipated them, and then striking when he had almost given up on it. He watched the tension grow in Flint’s body, the manner in how he braced his thighs and the way his hands slowly curled into fists, braced against the desk. Yet through all of it, his cock remained upright and aroused and eager.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>At last Silver set the cane aside before turning back to stand behind Flint.</p><p>“Straighten up and turn around.”</p><p>Flint did so, shuffling slightly,  his ankles still encased in his breeches and boots. The swelling at the front of his underclothes was almost mesmerizing.</p><p>“Put your hands behind you on the desk.” Silver told him, moving closer.</p><p>Flint did. His jaw was jutted slightly, head turned, clearly tracking Silver’s movements, trying to anticipate what he would next.</p><p>What Silver did was step right in front of Flint. He reached for his underclothes, drawing them down to his ankles, watching silently as Flint’s cock bobbed free.</p><p>Slowly, a little awkwardly, Silver knelt, bracing his good leg against the floor as he brought the metal one down as well. He gazed at Flint’s cock.</p><p>“Well?” Flint muttered, gripping the desk as he spoke.</p><p>Silver reached up a hand to run it lightly over Flint’s belly. He traced his fingernails along the curve there, and lower, down along Flint’s broad thigh. He splayed his palms over both thighs, still watching as Flint’s cock strained for contact, friction, anything at all.</p><p>And finally, because he himself couldn’t resist any longer, Silver took him in hand, letting Flint’s shaft swell in his grasp.</p><p>“Tell me.” Silver murmured, running his fingers lightly down Flint’s length. “What you want.”</p><p>Flint tensed his shoulders, and then, “I want you to suck me off.”</p><p>“How badly do you want it?” Silver encircled the tip of Flint’s cock, swiping the beads of pre-come from it almost lazily. He felt Flint’s legs tremble slightly as he did.</p><p>“Fuck.” Flint groaned. “Silver…”</p><p>“How badly?” Silver breathed the words over the tip.</p><p>Flint swore and his fists gripped the desk raggedly. “Just do it.”</p><p>“That’s not a proper answer.” Silver ran his forefinger along Flint’s aching length and down it again. He slipped his hand underneath to tease Flint’s balls.</p><p>“Fuck.” Flint groaned. “Please. I need your mouth on me.”</p><p><em>Good enough</em>, Silver decided and lowered his head.</p><p>He felt the restraint in Flint’s body, holding back so as not to thrust frenziedly into his mouth and smiled around Flint’s cock. Hollowing his cheeks he took him deeper, and then as Flint was still somehow holding back, Silver reached his hands around to clasp his backside, pressing hard against Flint's inflamed skin.</p><p>Flint hissed at the contact, and then his cock erupted, shooting a long stream down Silver’s throat.</p><p>Silver held him there until he softened, before releasing him and sitting back.  “There.”</p><p>He looked up to see Flint reaching for the blindfold and tugging it down. Their eyes met and for a moment Silver wondered if he had made the right call there.</p><p>“Did you prove whatever point you were trying to make?” Flint asked, flexing his wrists faintly.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Silver sighed. He hoped he had, and he’d certainly enjoyed it but now? Now he wasn’t sure.</p><p>He started to push himself up and Flint reached for his hand, steadying him as he rose. Another time Silver would have pushed him away. Now he let Flint aid him in this. Once he was on his feet he moved behind the desk to sink back into the chair, looking moodily at Flint.</p><p>“I will, later.” Flint told him, coming behind the desk to Silver. He leaned down to kiss Silver’s lips softly before he spoke again. “If I promise that the men will think no less of you when I do so, will you mind if I continue to look at you?”</p><p>Silver’s lip twitched slightly. “Can you truly promise that?”</p><p>“I believe so.”</p><p>“Then, no, I won’t mind.”</p><p>“Good.” Flint said. “Because I had no intention of stopping.”</p><p>He kissed Silver again, chuckling as he did and Silver couldn’t help laughing in return.</p><p>“You know.” Flint moved to lean against the desk, gazing at him pensively. “Once it would have been the other way around.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Once it would have been you looking at me boldly and me taking you to task for it.” He stroked his beard, falling silent again.</p><p>Silver considered this, the way it was true and the way it still easily could have him admitting his feelings openly. “Are you sorry?”</p><p>“Sorry?” Flint repeated, looking faintly perplexed.</p><p>“That it’s shifted. That I’m the one concerned out there over how we look, instead of you.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence and then Flint shook his head. “No. I’m not concerned over that. I’m glad we’re where we are now.”</p><p>“And that is?” Silver asked curiously.</p><p>“Side by side.” Flint reached down to push Silver’s hair behind his ear, smiling at him. “Together. Where we should be.”</p><p>Silver smiled and Flint leaned in to kiss him once more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>